Last Friday Night
by gleelover2007
Summary: After a wild night of partying the girls can't remember what happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story with start off with Quinn and Sam but end with Faberry, also Quinn and Rachel are be3st friends and Rachel is gay and used to date Santana, hope you enjoy .

Rachel grinned as she watched her best friend walking towards her looking as hot as ever in her cheerios uniform.

Quinn smiled as she approached her, "hey you."

"Hey," Rachel said with a smile as she closed her locker.

"I'm so excited today is our last day," Quinn said with a smile as she looped her arm through Rachel's.

Rachel just grinned as she led them into the choir room. They took their seats as they waited for Mr. Shue who was late as per usual.

Sam leaned over and whispered something in Quinn's ear which caused her to giggle.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the happy couple and continued to glare daggers into the back of Sam's head completely unaware that her ex-girlfriend was watching her.

"So are you going?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked as she turned her attention back towards her best friend who was glaring at her with an amused expression.

"Puck is having a party for the glee club kids," Quinn explained. "Do you want to go?"

Rachel noticed Santana watching her and frowned as she turned her eyes back towards Quinn. "Sure why not."

"Great I will pick you up at five and we can get ready," Quinn said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Rachel finally turned towards Santana who was still watching her, "what?" she finally snapped.

Santana cringed at her outburst, "okay I deserve that."

Rachel just glared at her until she spoke again.

"I really miss you Rachel," Santana said as her voice cracked.

Rachel felt bad for her ex she did, but she was also still hurt, "then you shouldn't have cheated on me with Puck."

Santana sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, please just give me another chance, "Santana pleaded.

Rachel took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Santana stepped closer and placed her hand on Rachel's bicep, "look I know you still love me."

Rachel nodded, "of course I do San but it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me and lied to me about it."

Santana nodded, "I know Rach and I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix this."

Rachel took a step back, "you can't."

Santana gasped, "Rachel please, give me another chance."

Rachel grabbed her things and turned to leave, "I can't," she called over her shoulder.

Santana cried as she grabbed her bag and stormed out the door.

"So what time should I pick you up?" Sam asked as he kissed Quinn's neck.

Quinn giggled as she ran her hands threw his hair, "well I'm going to pick Rachel up at five to get ready so about eight."

Sam nodded as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, "so do we have time for a quickie?' he grinned.

Quinn smiled as she looked around the empty hallway before taking his hand and leading him into an empty classroom; she hopped up on the desk and spread her legs.

Sam grinned as he stepped between them and kissed her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Quinn opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue slipped inside and immediately found her own. She took Sam's hand and put in on her thigh hoping her would catch the hint.

Sam grinned as he took the hint and pushed aside her spanks before rubbing her pussy gently.

Quinn moaned as she felt Sam's fingers rubbing her clit "Sam please," she whispered as she tugged his hair.

Sam moaned as he pushed two fingers deep inside his girlfriend.

Quinn groaned as she felt Sam filling her up with his fingers, "don't stop", she cried out as she felt him curl his fingers. "I'm so close, "she bit down on his neck as she came hard all over his hand.

Sam pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before helping Quinn down, "that was hot," he said with a smile as he kissed her quickly.

"Yeah it was," Quinn said as she tried to catch her breath.

"See you tonight," Sam said as he kissed her forehead and left.

Quinn grinned as she made sure she was appropriate before doing the same.

Rachel was annoyed as she walked towards her car and saw Santana and Puck making out against it.

Santana pulled away when she saw her, "Rachel I can explain," Santana began but Rachel just held her hand up as she pushed them aside and got in her car.

She started it up and peeled out not caring about the sad look her ex was shooting her. She suddenly couldn't wait for this party just so she could get wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel tried her hardest not to stare too hard as Quinn tried on outfit at outfit. She couldn't help but drool though when Quinn pulled off yet another t shirt and her glorious abs became present. Thank God for cheerleading Rachel thought.

"Rachel?' Quinn asked once again as she smirked at her best friend.

"Huh?" Rachel said as her eyes snapped up towards her own.

Quinn giggled and Rachel had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I asked if you were going to be okay with Santana being there?"

Rachel frowned before nodding, "yeah of course so over her," Rachel mumbled as she played with Quinn's stuffed bunny and avoided eye contact.

"Are you really?" Quinn asked as she pulled on a shirt and went to sit next to her best friend.

Rachel finally looked up and nodded, "yeah I'm getting there; I mean she cheated on me repeatedly, so she obviously didn't care. Why should I?"

Quinn beamed, "that's the spirit."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she nodded.

"Knock knock," Sam said with a smile as he opened the door to Quinn's bedroom.

Quinn squealed as she ran to her boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

Rachel frowned and rolled her eyes, she honestly couldn't understand why Quinn was with Sam, he was an idiot at least to Rachel he was.

"Hey Rachel," Sam greeted her with a smile.

"Hi," Rachel mumbled annoyed.

Sam pretended not to notice her agitation as he slapped Quinn on the butt playfully. "Almost ready?"

Quinn beamed as she went towards the bathroom, "yeah just let me finish my hair."

Sam nodded as he sat next to Rachel.

Rachel scowled as she burned holes into his head, hoping against hope if she stared long enough his head might explode.

"So are you excited about the party?" Sam asked as he turned towards her.

Rachel gave him a tight smile as she nodded yes.

"Okay I'm going to be blunt here, do you not like me or something?" Sam asked as he looked her dead in the eye.

Rachel's mouth dropped opened, maybe he was smarter that she gave him credit for, "what makes you think that?"

"I don't' know," Sam said.

Rachel scoffed maybe not.

"Okay all ready," Quinn said as she emerged from her bathroom.

Both Rachel and Sam's mouths dropped open.

"You look hot," Sam said as he got up and kissed Quinn's lips.

Quinn looked towards Rachel whose mouth was still open, "you look breathtaking Quinn," she finally said as she smiled at her.

Quinn beamed, "thanks."

Rachel could nod as she continued to stare at her best friend. Quinn looked breathtaking in a pale pink dress that stopped just above her knees showing off her fabulous legs and pink stilettos, her beautiful hair was slightly curled and flowing down over her shoulders. Rachel had a hard time not staring her best friend was beautiful.

Sam didn't miss the way Rachel was looking at his girl, "are we ready to go?' he asked as he took Quinn's hand a led her out the door.

Rachel gave a dirty look to the back of his head as she followed them down the stairs.

"Wow the party is already hopping," Sam said as he led Quinn inside Pucks' house.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she followed them inside; her eyes were immediately drawn towards Santana who was laughing at something Puck was saying. She scowled as headed towards the keger and began downing shot after shot.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she made her way towards Rachel.

"Fine," Rachel slurred as she took another sip from her beer bottle.

Quinn knew she was lying but nodded and walked off towards where Sam was drinking with Finn and Mike.

"Hey," a voice said from behind Rachel.

Rachel jumped at the voice and nearly spilled her beer all over self, she turned to glare at the person who interrupted her pity party but smiled when she noticed the smirk on the beautiful girl's lips.

"I'm Kitty," the girl said as she held out her hand for Rachel to shake.

Rachel smiled as she took it, "I'm Rachel. Are you in glee club?"

Kitty smirked, "no Puck invited me."

Rachel looked towards the boy in question and frowned when he saw his arms wrapped around Santana.

"Still not over her huh?" Kitty asked as she followed her gaze.

Rachel gasped, "What yes of course I am."

Kitty just giggled as she grabbed another drink, "If you say so."

Rachel glared at her as she continued to sip her beer.

Santana looked towards Rachel and didn't like what she was seeing; she saw what appeared to her like Kitty was flirting with her girl. Santana's eyes narrowed as she walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" she snapped.

Rachel and Kitty both looked towards the angry cheerleader and laughed.

"Nothing," Rachel said as she tried to stand up but feel back down.

Kitty laughed as she landed on her lap.

Santana growled, "Stay away from my girl Wilde."

Kitty smirked as she stood up," you cheated on her repeatedly and she dumped you, so she's fair game.

Santana was about to say something when Rachel stood up and pulled Kitty into a fiery kiss.

Kitty tangled her hands into her hair as she pulled her closer.

Santana was pissed as she watched her ex make out with another girl in front of her.

Rachel finally pulled away from the stunned girl and winked, they laughed as Santana stormed off in a huff.

"Thanks for that," Rachel said as she sat back down.

Kitty could only nod as she sat down beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel nearly growled as she watched Sam and Quinn making out on the couch near where Artie and Tina sat, they both looked at the couple with amused expressions, her eyes then drifted towards her ex whom was laughing at something Puck said.

Santana's eyes met hers and she gave her a wink before turning back towards Puck and acting like she was interested in what the Mo hawked boy was saying.

Rachel was livid how Santana could constantly say she missed her then make out with Puck on her car and now parading him around the party, ugh this was so frustrating.

"Here you look like you could use another," Kitty said as she handed Rachel another beer and took the empty seat beside her.

Rachel beamed as she took a swig and set it down; she looked around until her eyes landed on Quinn's who gave her a small smile before turning back towards Sam.

"You like her don't you?" Kitty asked a hint of sadness on her voice.

Rachel's attention snapped back towards the girl beside her who looked a little wounded. "Kitty I'm sorry," Rachel said as she took her hand.

Kitty gave her a tight smile, "no it's okay really, I'm just glad I got the chance to kiss you."

Rachel smiled as she laid her head on the younger girls shoulder, "will you stay here with me?"

Kitty beamed as she stroked her hair, "of course."

"Hey you guys up for karaoke?" a drunken Finn asked as he beamed at the two girls before turning around and stumbling towards the karaoke machine.

Rachel beamed as she took Kitty's hand and lead her towards where the rest of the glee club was gathered. "Sing with me," Rachel slurred as she grabbed a mike and handed it to the other girl.

Kitty giggled as the music for Don't you Want Me blared from the machine.

Puck had to hold Santana back as she tried to lunge at the younger girl.

Quinn beamed as she watched her best friend do what she does best.

Once the song wrapped up the girls grabbed hands and took a bow.

"That was so great Rachel," Quinn said as she hugged her friend quickly, she then turned towards Kitty, and gave her a smile before turning towards Sam and kissing him deeply.

Kitty reached over and stoked Rachel's hand when she saw the look of hurt flash across her face.

Rachel gave her a small smile as she led her over to the couch.

"Hey let's play spin the bottle!" they heard Finn yell.

"Hell yes," was heard from most of the glee clubbers who were still a little buzzed and not nearly as drunk as Rachel was.

Quinn quickly downed her fifth shot as she grabbed Sam's hand and led him towards the living room where the rest of the gang was in a circle waiting for Puck to find a bottle.

"Okay I will go first," Finn said as he spun the bottle.

The gang laughed when it stopped on a scared looking Artie.

"No fair," Kurt mumbled as Finn cringed.

They both quickly kissed as Artie spun the bottle and smiled when it landed on Kitty.

Rachel and Kitty exchanged a glance before Kitty crawled towards Artie and placed a light kiss to his lips before taking her spot back next to Rachel.

Kitty smiled at Rachel before spinning the bottle both girls gasped when it landed on Santana.

Santana grinned evilly as she crawled towards the scared looking girl and pulled her into a kiss. Santana kissed her hard and roughly, and Kitty was relieved when it was finally over.

"That's how my girl likes to be kissed," Santana said with a wink towards Rachel.

"I'm not your girl," Rachel snapped.

Santana just smiled as she spun the bottle which landed on Mike.

Mike and she kissed before he spun the bottle which landed on Quinn.

Sam looked away as the two kissed. Quinn kissed his cheek before she spun the bottle which landed on Rachel.

Kitty gave her a smile as she nudged her forward.

Sam shook with anger as he watched Quinn slowly crawl towards Rachel with a smile on her face.

"Come here," Rachel said softly as she pulled Quinn into a fiery kiss.

Kitty whistled as the two girls got lost in each other.

Santana shook with rage as she got out and stormed out of the room.

"What the fuck!" Sam finally screamed.

The two girls jumped as they broke apart and looked towards the angry young man.

"What the hell is this," Sam said angrily as he gestured wildly towards the two girls who were still holding on to one another.

"It's called spin the bottle," Rachel said sarcastically as she finally let go on Quinn.

Sam shot her a death glare as he looked back towards his girlfriend who was sporting a smile.

"Quinn?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head a she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her best friend. "Sam I'm sorry baby, it didn't mean anything I swear."

"It sure looked like you enjoyed it," Sam said hurt.

Quinn cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her," I love you so much, please believe me."

Sam smiled as he kissed her forehead and led her towards an empty bedroom.

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she heard the sound of a click.

Kitty took her hand and led her towards the liquor cabinet and watched as Rachel once again drank to avoid her feelings for her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn continued to try and console a pouting Sam as Rachel glared daggers at the both of them; she jumped when she felt someone put an arm around her.

"Hey sexy brought you another drink," Santana purred in her ear, as she handed Rachel a shot.

Rachel quickly downed the shot and cringed as the burning liquid went down her throat.

Santana smiled as she watched the cute faces Rachel was making as she tried and finished off another shot.

Rachel cringed as she took another shot and set it on the table, she was starting to get a bit dizzy and she welcomed the softness of her ex's shoulder as she lay her head on it.

"Your so fucking hot," Santana said as she began kissing Rachel's' neck.

Rachel just nodded as she tilted her head to the side to give her better access.

Kitty was across the room listening to some stupid joke Puck was telling when she noticed Santana taking advantage of Rachel, her eyes narrowed as she made her way over to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kitty snapped as she pulled Santana away from a very drunk Rachel. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when Rachel's head plopped down on the couch.

Santana was quick to push her away, "mind your business," she snapped at the younger girl.

"What's going on?" Quinn slurred as she made her way over with Sam.

"Santana is trying to take advantage of Rachel," Kitty replied as she pointed to the drunken girl.

Santana scoffed as she glared at Kitty, "I was not, she was totally into it, and she wants me back.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah right, why don't you just stay the hell away from her," she barked as she helped Rachel up.

Rachel put her arms around Quinn as she allowed her to lead her out of the room.

Santana glared in their direction before pouting and storming off.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Quinn asked as she helped Rachel get settled on the floor of Puck's living room.

"Positive," Rachel hiccupped as she sipped on her beer.

Quinn smiled as she sat beside her; Sam sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"How about we play a drinking game?" Puck asked as he entered the living room followed by Finn and Mike who looked pretty out of it.

"I'm game," Tina said with a smile as Mike sat beside her.

Rachel just gave him a thumbs up as she continued attacking her beer.

Sam and Quinn both nodded.

He smiled as he thought of a game, "Hmm about never have I ever?"

Everyone mumbled okay as they waited for him to start, Puck seemed deep in thought before smirking as he looked towards Brittany and Santana, "never have I ever sucked dick," he said with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes as her and Brittany and took everyone's surprise Kurt took a sip of beer.

"Okay mine turn," Santana announced as she turned towards Rachel who suddenly looked nervous.

Santana smirked as she glanced at Quinn, "never have I ever had a crush on my best friend."

Rachel blushed as she took a swig of beer.

The glee club gasped as they all exchanged glances between Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn's mouth dropped open as she glanced quickly at Sam then towards a scared and worried looking Rachel.

Santana grinned evilly as she enjoyed the look of sheer panic on her ex's face, serves her right she thought as she waited for the drama to unfold.

"You like me?" Quinn asked as she crawled towards Rachel.

Rachel could only nod as she felt Quinn's hot breath against her face.

Quinn smiled as she leaned in and kissed Rachel deeply.

Rachel gasped as she tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and pulled her closer.

Santana's mouth dropped open as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, she wanted to embarrass Rachel so she would come crawling back to her not set her up with another girl.

Sam stood up angrily and grabbed Quinn's arm roughly as he pulled her away from Rachel. "Come on we are leaving," he said as he dragged her towards the door.

Rachel stood up quickly and wobbled towards them, "you're not the boss of her," she slurred as she pointed her finger at him.

"Stay out of this," he warned her as he tightened his grip on Quinn's arm.

"Hey man come on it's just a game," Finn said as he laid his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked at all the worried looking faces of the members of the glee club and released his grip on Quinn; he nodded as he allowed Finn to lead him away.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked as she led Quinn back to the living room.

Quinn nodded as she rubbed her arm, "let's keep playing, Mercedes go."

Mercedes nodded as she thought of something, "never have I ever gotten a solo," she said with a smile as she glanced towards a smirking Rachel.

Everyone laughed as Rachel took a sip her eyes never leaving Quinn's.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel watched with rapt attention as Sam and Quinn argued, he seemed pretty pissed and she felt bad for her best friend. Why again was she still with that idiot? She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you?" Finn asked as he looked over to the fighting couple in the corner.

"Fine," Rachel mumbled as she turned back towards the couple.

"Just tell me you're not into her," Sam pleaded.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "she's my best friend, that's all."

"So is that a no?" Sam asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "I'm not having this argument here."

"Fine," Sam growled as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked as she grabbed his arm.

"I need some air," Sam said as he pulled his arm away and slammed the door shut behind him.

Quinn ran her hands threw her hair in frustration as she ran upstairs to an empty bedroom.

"I should go after her," Rachel said as she headed for the stairs.

"Give her some space," Kitty said as she took her arm and led her to the couch motioning for Finn to follow.

"I can't believe he is getting so worked up over a stupid kiss that happened during a game," Rachel complained as she flopped down on the couch.

"It was a pretty hot kiss," Finn said as he smirked at the pouting girl who shot him a glare.

Kitty laughed, "He's right, it was pretty steamy."

Rachel smiled as she remembered how it felt having Quinn's lips on her own, "It felt amazing."

Kitty and Finn exchanged smiles, "you like her don't you?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded as hot tears fell from her eyes.

Kitty reached over and wiped them away, "what's wrong?"

"I'm the reason Sam's mad at her and if they break up I don't think she will ever forgive me," Rachel cried.

"Rach she's so drunk as are you, I doubt she will remember anything," Finn chimed in.

Rachel cried harder, "great now I probably won't even remember the greatest kiss of my life."

Kitty shot Finn a dirty look which he cowered under.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Look from what I can tell things aren't going that well anyways," Kitty said as she continued wiping Rachel's tears.

"Really?" Rachel asked as she took Kitty's hand.

"Did you see how pissed he got?" Kitty said. "I say they break up."

Rachel smiled as she laid her head on her shoulder. "Thanks guys."

Finn and Kitty smiled as they both nodded.

"Hey Rach," Santana purred as she made her way over to the trio.

"What do you want?" Kitty snapped.

Santana shot her a dirty look, "to talk to Rachel."

Kitty and Finn both looked towards Rachel who was glaring at Santana with pure hatred n her eyes.

"Its okay guys," she said.

They both nodded as they stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Santana signed she wasn't going to go easy on her it looked like, "I want to apo," she began but Rachel cut her off.

"No I'm sick of hearing it, you cheated on me repeatedly and now here you are once again flirting with him right in front of me!" Rachel screamed at her ex. "I'm so over it and I'm over you," she screamed as she turned on her heel and ran upstairs.

Santana's mouth dropped open as she watched her go.

Rachel went into the first room she could find and slammed the door; she went over to the bed and flung herself on is dramatically as she let the tears fall.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Rachel looked up and wiped her eyes, "Quinn when did you get here?"

Quinn laughed at the confused but totally adorable expression on Rachel's face, "I was in the bathroom. Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded as she sat up and wiped her face.

Quinn took a seat beside her and wiped the remaining tears away, "you're so beautiful Rachel, I don't know if I ever tell you that enough," Quinn whispered.

Rachel beamed as she leaned into the touch, "you really think so?"

Quinn nodded as she leaned in and kissed Rachel deeply.

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's tongue licking her lips begging for entrance which she was more than willing to grant as she tangled her finger's in Quinn's hair and pulled her closer.

Quinn smiled as she lay Rachel down and claimed on top of her, "I can't stop thinking about our kiss," Quinn whispered as she placed a kiss on Rachel's neck.

"Quinn what's happening?" Rachel asked as she tried to sit up, causing Quinn to be on her lap.

"I love Sam and I don't want to hurt him but I can't put into words how it felt to kiss you and how good it made me feel."

Rachel gasped, "Quinn I have waited so long to be able to kiss you.

Quinn's eyebrow arched as she smirked, "so do it."

Rachel smiled as she leaned in and captured Quinn's lips with her own.

Quinn was about to deepen the kiss when Rachel pulled away, "what's wrong?"

"This feels like a dream," Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled, "Rachel will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Sleep with me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel's mouth dropped open.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel sat there in silence as she tried to process what she had just heard. Did her straight best friend just ask her to sleep with her? Surely she had heard wrong.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as she kneeled in front of her.

"Huh?" Rachel asked as she jumped at the sudden appearance of Quinn. "Wasn't she just by the door?

Quinn smiled as she caressed Rachel's face gently before standing back up and pulling off her shirt.

"What's happening?" Rachel gasped out as she stared at Quinn's beautiful abs she only dreamed of one day touching.

As if reading her thoughts Quinn spoke, "touch me Rachel," she whispered.

Rachel nodded dumbly as she stood up and crossed over to where Quinn was standing, with shaking hands she gently caressed Quinn's stomach causing the blonde to moan.

"Rachel," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she looked up and into Quinn's eyes.

"Kiss me."

Rachel was about to lean in when the door suddenly flew open and Sam stormed in.

He looked shocked as he saw a shirtless Quinn standing in front of Rachel, both girls looked shocked at his sudden intrusion. "What the hell is this?"

"Sam I thought you left?" Quinn asked him as she grabbed her shirt and tried covering herself up.

"So you assume I left and your first thought is to sleep with Rachel?" he asked angrily as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Sam I," Quinn began.

"Don't bother saying you're sorry, "he snapped. "I knew something was going on between you two. I'm so stupid, "he cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh God Sam," Quinn said as she threw her shirt down and ran over to him.

"Don't touch me, "he said as he pushed her away gently. "I'm so done with you," he said as he turned as slammed the door behind him leaving the two girls alone.

"Quinn I'm sorry," Rachel said as she took her hand and led her towards the bed.

"It's not your fault at all," Quinn said as she took a seat next to her. "I'm just really embarrassed is all."

"Why?"

Quinn took a deep breath as she played with her shirt, "I have been having all these feelings for someone."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "you," she whispered against her lips.

Rachel gasped as she tried to keep from jumping Quinn on the spot. "Oh really?" she asked as casually as she could muster.

Quinn nodded as she sucked on her bottom lip.

Rachel's eyes drifted to Quinn's lips and she longed to kiss them again.

"Everything is just spinning," Quinn moaned as she lay back on the bed.

"Well we have drunk a lot," Rachel agreed as she lay beside her.

Quinn turned towards her and smiled, "we did huh?"

Rachel giggled, as she shook her head yes.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn whispered as she caressed Rachel's face gently.

Rachel smiled as she closed her eyes and surrendered to her touch. "So are you."

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel gently, "so let's do this. I want too."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked right into Quinn's, she shuddered at the look of pure lust reflecting back at her and suddenly she never wanted anything more in her life. She leaned in a claimed Quinn's lips as her own.

Quinn moaned as she rolled over and pulled Rachel on top of her, "don't stop," she whispered against Rachel's lips as she felt Rachel's hand travelling up and down her abs.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rachel whispered back as she leaned down and began kissing and licking Quinn's abs.

"Oh God," Quinn cried out.

Rachel smiled against her stomach as she leaned down further and kissed Quinn's womanhood through her jeans, she could smell her arousal and it only fueled her more.

"Off, take them off," Quinn gasped as she grasped the sheets.

Rachel beamed as she slowly unbuttoned Quinn's jean and pulled them off; throwing them somewhere behind her. She then looked up, to see Quinn nodding. That was all she needed to lean down and pull off Quinn's panties which she then also threw somewhere behind her.

"Rachel please," Quinn whispered as she clutched Rachel's forearms, "I need you so bad."

Rachel smiled as she looked down at her best friend, she waited so long to hear those words and now she was. She knew they were both drunk and probably wouldn't remember this the nest morning but she didn't care, espcually when she knew what it was like to touch Quinn and she knew the sounds she made and soon enough what she tasted like.

Quinn smiled at the way Rachel was looking at her, she saw nothing but love in those beautiful eyes and for the first time in her young life she felt completely safe. She loved Sam sure but somehow being here in this moment with Rachel just felt right.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she kissed Quinn's forehead gently.

"I'm great," Quinn smiled as she cupped Rachel's cheeks and kissed her gently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked as she laid her head on Quinn's chest and listened to her heart beat.

"More than anything," Quinn responded as she ran her hands threw Rachel's hair.

Rachel beamed as she kissed Quinn's stomach as she looked in her eyes and moved her lips lower.

Quinn moaned as she grasped the back of Rachel's head and pushed it forward, "please Rachel," she gasped as she felt Rachel's hot breath on her womanhood.

Rachel moaned as she stuck the tip of her tongue in Quinn's woman hood and tasted her for the first time, she tasted amazing and she wanted more.

"Rachel please," she heard Quinn moan.

Rachel knew the alcohol coursing through her veins was the only reason she and Quinn were both here right now but she didn't care, right now in this moment Quinn wanted her and she wanted her so much more.

"Rachel are you okay?" she heard Quinn ask as she played with her hair.

"I have never been so happy in my life," Rachel responded as she dove in.

"Wow," Quinn said as she collapsed on the bed. She and Rachel had been going at in for hours and it kept getting better and better each time.

"Wow is right," Rachel said as she laid her head on Quinn's stomach.

Quinn giggled as she played with her hair.

"Quinn I have to tell you something," Rachel began. "And I want you to promise you won't say anything until I'm done."

Quinn didn't say a word so Rachel kept going, "Quinn I'm in love with you and I want you to be with me." Quinn still didn't say anything so Rachel began to panic. "Quinn please say something?" Rachel pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

She heard Quinn snoring softly, and looked up to see her sleeping peacefully; she wiped away her tears as she cuddled close to the woman she loved.


End file.
